Humanity
by Caralise
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is a Strigoi. When her lover, also leader of her kind, sends her on a mission she ends up finding more than what she had imagined. Rose struggles between wrong and right and in turn finds her humanity with in, but it all comes with consequences.


"Can I get you anything?" bartender asked for the fifth time.

His eyes wandered down to my chest while he slowly licked his bottom lip. The wrinkles under his eyes and the coffee stains on his teeth indicated he was no younger than thirty eight, but his constant display of boyish behaviour proved why he didn't have a ring on his left hand.

Ignoring him, I left the bar and moved down to the dance floor. With each step I felt eyes around the room glance at me as I swayed my hips slightly to the beat of the music. A group of men hustled in the corner of the club gazed in my direction. I could see the wonder and lust with in their eyes, I knew that they were curious. I had what I needed. I walked across the club to the exit, feeling the presence of the men following drunkenly behind me.

Stepping out into the night the wind tasselled my long dark hair. The moon shone brightly above, illuminating every inch of the street in a light silvery glow. I walked further away from the thumping music of the club and down a dead end alleyway knowing that they wouldn't be far behind now.

I held my back to them waiting for hustle of men to gather close enough.

"Ohhhh we've got her now" one said slurring his words. The stench of alcohol was overpowering even with my heightened sense of smell.

They roared with laughter playfully pushing one another.

"What's your name honey?" One moved closer towards me than the others, close enough that I could feel the warmth of his vile breath over my shoulder.

I didn't respond.

"Come on baby, give us your name" he insisted.

I didn't respond. I could tell he was growing more frustrated with my lack of cooperation to their little game. Slowly I felt his hand move to my waist, pulling me to face them.

I saw myself reflected in his eyes. White snowy skin, piercing red eyes and long pointy fangs. This was the last thing I said before plunging my fangs into his neck.

He managed a gargled bloody scream before his body went limp and fell to the ground. I looked up the four other guys who were still standing there with faces of horror and disbelief, "Who's next, baby?"

Walking into my house just before the sun had begun to rise I shrugged off my coat and hung it up on the hanger. A familiar scent washed over me as I made my way into the lounge room.

"Adrian" I greeted, my eyes never regarding him as I moved towards my drinks cabinet.

Adrian was around the same age as me when he had been turned but he has been alive for well over 100 years, although his looks definitely deceived him of his age. He was tall with a toned build, pasty white skin, brown medium length hair and dark red eyes.

"Want a drink?" I asked.

I began pouring myself a glass just as he sat up graciously from the loveseat chair. He speedily move across the lounge and over to me and just as graciously as he had got up from the chair he wrapped his hand around my neck and effortlessly and slammed me into the wall. My glass dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor, smashing into tiny pieces.

I knew why he was here, my killings last night wouldn't go unnoticed in his eyes.

"You must know why I'm here Rosemarie" he hissed, his fangs fully exposed.

I bit back my response, which included a lot of unkindly words.

"Yes, I know why you're here" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"And it won't happen again will it my dear Rose?" He whispered, tightening his grip around my neck.

"I'm very lenient with you Rose, the others would start an uprising if they knew I was favouring any Strigoi" his hand moved from my neck to the back of my head where he gently pulled at my hair, exposing my full neck to him.

He leaned down gently and sank his teeth into my cold hard skin, I sighed with delight as a rush of pleasure ran through my body. Vampire bites, through the saliva, is a chemical drug that creates the ultimate high for vampires or anyone for that matter. Adrian's eyes glazed over as be began to see everything thought I had in my head every action I made and every somewhat emotion I felt.

Adrian had an extremely rare gift among our kind, he was able to read everything about us in a single taste of our blood. That's what made him so powerful, no one could ever truly lie to him.

He smiled once he had done and returned his eyes to mine.

"You're such an extraordinary Strigoi" he whispered.

His hands moved down my slender body and opened the ties of my trench coat to reveal the dress I had worn the night before. It clung to my body, accentuating every curve I had, especially bring the attention to my chest. Adrian's eyes glazed with pure lust right before his lips crashed down on mine, his hands never keeping still while he clawed eagerly at the dress.

Within seconds the fabric of the dress laid on the floor, Adrian picked me up and threw me across the room on to the couch and broke it in the process. He rushed over to me with great speed and began exploring my body with hungry kisses, I tugged his hair as he travelled lower down my body.

He grinned letting his fangs creep out before he plunged into my thigh sending me off into a space of pleasure as he repeated on the other thigh.

"I've got a job for you," Adrian spoke while I went into my closet, "it involves a human."

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What do you need me to do?" I moved back into the lounge.

If Adrian had a problem with a human he would have just got someone to kill the problem or better yet he would have personally done it himself.

"This is all the information we have" he handed me a folder from the coffee table, "It's been going on for over a year now but this is the first real evidence we've be able to collect."

I read through the documents and paused.

"They're unawakening them?!" I exclaimed, "How can they do this? All out hard work!"

Adrian nodded. This wasn't new to him, which explained his composure.

"Why are you only telling me this now?" I questioned.

He moved from the loveseat and began pacing the length of the lounge room.

"Every Strigoi that I have sent after him has either been killed or turned back, they were all weak but you" he paused to look at me, "you are one of the strongest Strigoi, apart from me of course, I know you will be able to devise an executed plan to take him out."

My mind raced with ideas of successfully snapping the neck of the human that was causing our kind so much trouble and the appraisal I would get after from Adrian.

Without a second guess I replied, "Okay, I'll do it."


End file.
